Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This is the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki Policy. All users, registered or unregistered, must contribute to this wiki by these rules or there will be consequences. If you or a user you know has questions or a problem of some sort, ask the admins. The currently active admins are Cure Alumi, CureHibiki, MoonlightRainbow, Cure Heartly, Hickmanm and Le Pastiche. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Basic Rules The following rules are rules that apply on this wiki and many others as well: #No vandalism. #Respect copyright. #No harassing other users. #Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official. Acceptable and Unacceptable Content This wiki is a place to put Pretty Cure '''fan series, fan photos and pretty much fan anything related to Pretty Cure. If the original content is not yours (eg. Love Live! or PriPara) put a disclaimer at the bottom to say it's not yours, and '''this is a must. However, you are not allowed to use fan work that you haven't created. It falls under copyright, a disclaimer does not fix the issue either! But as the wiki name suggests, this is a wiki for fanfiction related to Pretty Cure. Content about the canonical Pretty Cure, such as pages for the new Pretty Cure A La Mode episode, should be put on the Pretty Cure Wiki and not here, unless it is about how much you love it or asking people things like who's their favorite cure which should be done on a user's message wall or a blog post. Fan fiction that is not related to Pretty Cure belongs on a wiki that is about that topic's fan fiction '''and doesn't belong here at all. '''Update May 2017: Unacceptable content is ANY content that glorifies violence in any way. That means; no torturing characters or anything like that! This is a wiki about a fan series aimed for children, which means: there are under aged children here, so instead of traumatizing Pretty Cure's fans, go somewhere else, where you can put your stuff. This wiki is no place for stories consisting of too much blood, violence, any kind of crimes or the topic of genocide! This rule especially applies for Neo Lord Bá Đạo Beta and any other account you will create/have ever created before!! Language usage Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using chat you must use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't been changed at all recently. One or two misspelled words or a forgotten period is okay and another user can always come by and fix it, but an entire paragraph or more filled with massive language mistakes is not acceptable. If you have problems with the English language because it is not your native language, don't be afraid of asking someone else for help! Contractions like "isn't" and "can't" are okay to be used in pages, but using texting language ( e.g. c u l8r for "see you later") is not allowed. Cuss words like f*ck are not allowed at all times. Also, do not make content that could potentially insult people of other countries, cultures or races as many the users we currently have, and likely will have are from around the world. Remember, no one is above using correct English. Regardless of first language, use whatever means you need (spellcheck, asking for help) or simply fix grammar/spelling to ensure that anyone who comes by can easily read what you've written. Terminology usage Do not misuse the words used for movies and series. This doesn't result in a block, but it means a warning. If you don't understand how to use the words, ask an admin or read the terminology list below: *Crossover A crossover is when a Pretty Cure season(s), canonical or fan made "crosses over" into a movie with 1 or more series not in the Pretty Cure franchise or a Pretty Cure season you made. Examples of these are Techieberry38's Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and Winx Club Enchanted Crossover: Let Your Hearts Shine! Cures and Fairies come as one!, Curenatsuki's Idol Pretty Cure! and Shugo Chara! Crossover Movie: Friends Forever! Pretty Cure and Shugo Chara Unite! and Starmix03's Super Hero All Stars (All Stars is just the name). If your movie or series has a term not used for the type of series or movie, add a note saying it is a crossover. *All Stars All Stars movies are when 5 or more Pretty Cure fan series, possibly including canonical ones star in a movie together. Villains either team up under a new boss or fuse, but how they come together is up to you! All Stars have protagonists made of only Pretty Cure. 'Protagonists from other media will make the movie fit under the crossover category. *Fandom of Pretty Cure All Stars This is a special type of All Stars. It's no different besides that either all or a few users make a movie with the protagonists being the Pretty ccure from either all or some of their fan series. Fandom of Pretty Cure All Stars are group projects, so ask the user you want to work with if it's okay first. *Fan series This one is simple; it's basically a made up Pretty Cure series! Just make sure the only protagonists are your fan-made cures and their companions. This also applies to villains as antagonists. '''A non-movie project '(e.g. Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!) produced by multiple users counts as this.' *Fan Movie A Fan Movie is the movie for your fan series. The canonical Pretty Cure series all have them (With the exception of Futari Wa), so why can't your fan series have one too? Fan Movies can have all new villains, all new allies and an all new world to save but it is just the Pretty Cure team from your fan series fighting or else it's not a fan movie. *Dual Project A movie or series with 2 to 4 fan series fits this title. Picture/Video rules Like any wiki, this is not a video or image dump, and you shouldn't be dumping random pictures or random videos in this wiki or any other wiki. An anime picture to describe what a character looks like is okay but there cannot be any sexualized/NSFW pictures. All videos don't have to be something of your fan series but videos for the sake of entertainment must be Pretty Cure related, and must stay on user pages. There will be no porn or explicitly sexual content, as we do have users who are easily sickened by such content. Gore/violence is acceptable '''when not explicitly shown'. You may hint towards violence, but nothing overt will ever be allowed on this wiki. Rule Update - June 2016 Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki, Rules update from June 5th, 2016. #Do not edit other's pages without allowance! This particularly means changing contents and important facts of a page which is not your own. If you want to edit those pages to fix grammar mistakes, that is fine, but let the owner know what you did by filling out the Summary box! #Do not create pages which have no content at all! Those pages just create a mess at the wiki and are totally useless. If you want to create a page, try at least to reach''' 50 words'! But be careful, the contents of an info box do not count to the 50 words! #Be creative and make up your own ideas! '''Do not steal them from other users!' This is not just unfair but also shows the laziness and that, if you steal content, you have no creativity at all! #Finally, do not forget to add categories to your page! Categories are more important than you might think! They help to keep the wiki clear and organized. ##Moreover, do not create unnecessary categories! For example, we have multiple categories to describe a color. This is totally unnecessary! If you are not sure if the category you need exists or no, ask an admin. We are always open for you! ##At last, only add categories that fit to your page! For example, you cannot add a “Episode” category to a character page! The minimum for creating a page 50 words You sure wonder why there is a minimum to create a page? Because empty pages just aren’t wanted around here. They usually represent a lazy editor and are never further edited. I’m sure you understand that, because if you were an admin, you had to take care of the wiki as well. Then they’d also get on your nerves and you appreciate this rule. - 64 words It’s not hard to write at least 50 words. Consequences, If you don't add at least those 50 words, we'll have to delete your pages, especially if you got a warning/reminder and still changed nothing! Consequences Breaking a rule means you will get something for it, in order from most serious to least serious: Block/Ban Blocking (sometimes called banning) is the worst sort of punishment you can get. It means you can't edit, you can't make your profile look cool and well, pretty much not be able to do anything except read. Creating a new account won't get you out of it, and so you just have to wait until it's over. Getting blocked is usually not for a hundred years - but being blocked for a day is bad enough, isn't it? It only takes one block to deal a hard blow to your reputation. Only admins can give blocks, but any user can ask that someone gets blocked for a serious reason such as vandalism, ignoring warnings, harassing a user or incessant usage of bad language. The more serious version of block is the global block, which only Wikia Staff can give. To deserve such a punishment means you have disrupted many Wikia communities. But no one likes giving blocks as much as no one likes getting them - not the admins, not the Wikia Staff nor the user(s) in question. Please take any warnings Warning A warning is pretty much just a serious message on your wall from an admin or a trusted user ( as long as that trusted user is reasonable and serious about it) trusted saying you did something that either goes against the Policy or has offended another user. You still get to edit, talk with people using blog posts, message walls, chat and comments, but heed the warning or receive more. If you continue to ignore warnings, you may get yourself blocked. Most admins give users three warnings before blocking, but please ask particular admins you aren't sure about. Not all admins are the same, after all! Cleanup Cleanups are not serious at all and it just means some user, any user at all, comes by and corrects your mistake. You can come by and see it anytime, but you likely won't get notified of the mistake fixed. Anyone can give a cleanup as long as the user goes up to an admin and says that they cleaned it up. The user giving the cleanup and the admins will assume you just made a little tiny mistake (nobody's perfect) and didn't mean to. There's nothing to worry about when stuff gets cleaned up.